Broken China Doll
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Kate learns something she never thought possible, Tony's there to help her through. AU TATE One Shot


A/N: Ok this is the first one shot of TATE I've done and only my second one shot yeah. I'm more into writting chaptered fics but this one came into my head so I thought I'd see what you thought of it be truthfull tell me if it sux and why cause then I can write better ones.

Disclaimer: Dont Own NCIS only Ryan, Mitchell, Kerra, Dough, Phillip and Evelyn are mine. If it were up to me KATE would never have died and she and tony would be together for ever!!!!!

* * *

Broken China Doll

Tears ran down her cheeks as she read the letter, _why didn't they tell me_ she thought dropping the china doll in her hand, she watched as it smashed on the floor. Looking around the remains of her childhood home, she could see remnants of their lies. Burned photos with fake smiles, old toys that hid so many lies happy memories now seemed so fake, brothers that weren't really brothers, a little sister who now seemed like the perfect stranger.

"Hey Ryan wanted- oh you found the letter. You know we still love you like a sister don't you, nothing can change that, we might not be blood relatives but your still my little sister" She jumped at the feel of his had touching her shoulder "don't touch me" she spat, "Caitlin your still a Todd you know that, nothing can take that way from you" Kate spun around to find her older brothers standing there. "How long have you all known?" she asked "Caitlin that doesn't matter, you'll always be our little sister" she looked up at them with tears in her eyes "how long have you known?" she asked again. "Since you were six" her brother Mitchell replied, "Six, you've known my whole life, so does Kerra know?" Mitchell nodded he stepped up to hug her "stay away from me, all of you just stay away from me, Tony and I come down to help you with the clean up, after the fire rips through while mum and dad are away and you find it ok to tell me that I'm adopted, five days before I'm ment to get married. Gee thanks that the best present I'll ever get, to know the man that's walking me down the isle isn't the man I thought he was" Tony walked in at this moment happily talking to Kerra. "You're all unbelievable, you know that. Especially you Doug I told you what your wife and best friend did, you were hiding this from me the whole time I never did that to you ever you bastard" tears ran down her face. Tony walked over with concern on his face "Katie is every thing ok?" he asked resting a hand on her shoulder. She spun around "no everything is not ok" she ran out Kerra looked over at her brothers "you didn't" Kerra looked up at her brothers "you did, mum's going to kill you" Mitchell, Ben and Ryan all bit their lips "she found the letter" Kerra closed her eyes and turned to Tony "you might want to go after her, she wont talk to any of us at the moment thanks to my stupid brothers". Tony nodded and walked out to see Kat sitting in his car.

"Katie what happened" he asked opening the door. "They've lied to me my entire life, Tony" she got out of the car and sat next to him on the pavement. "Here's a nice wedding present for you, your fiancée, doesn't know who she is. For my entire life I've thought I was a Todd a person who belonged to a family that never told lies, that was something our parents had always prided themselves on, yet they were lying to me and hiding something from the rest of the world for years. I don't know who I am or where I come from" she rested her head on his shoulder. "I know who you are Katie, you're the beautiful women I'm about to marry, you're a dam fine agent and a very loyal friend. You've saved my but countless time, there isn't a day that doesn't go by where I don't thank my guardian angel for bringing you into my life" said Tony he lifted her head "you have a family Katie I'm your family and you have your NCIS family ok so they're all dysfunctional but hey we belong to that family we look out for each other." She kissed him softly. "Thanks Tony you have no idea how much I needed that" she wrapped her arms around him "your welcome" a car drove into the car park and out stepped Phillip and Evelyn Todd with them was someone both of them knew very well. Kate looked at Tony, who shrugged. "Caitlin dear we have something to tell you" Kate looked up, " now you want to tell me this now, you couldn't wait a month till after my wedding, its bad enough I found out from a letter, and the people I thought were my siblings but, for you to want to tell me now." Evelyn shrugged "we thought you ought to know" Tony rolled his eyes he knew some parents could be cruel but this was beyond cruel, how someone could do this to their daughter "you've lied to me my entire life why start telling me the truth now, five days before what's ment to be the happiest day of my life" Kate looked up fresh tears ran down her cheeks. Tony hated seeing the love of his life like this. "I've kept quite till now; Kate has said nothing but good things about you and your family. You're all she talked about when we drove down here and that's a six hour drive. I felt like I knew you myself when we got here. Now to find out you've lied to her, for all these years I have to say I'm glad I don't know you, because if you can do this to her this close to her wedding your really quite heartless" he glared at them. Tony helped Kate up and they got into the car and drove off. "Well that's rude" said Phillip the women next to just raised an eyebrow. "He has point you could have waited" she walked off down the road not sure where she was going but she knew it was anywhere but here.

She found herself sitting in a park, ten minutes away from the burnt house. She looked up to see Tony and Kate walking towards her they were deep in conversation. "I just don't see how Tony, she's what 15-16 years older then us, and how could she not tell me." Tony shrugged and hung his arm around her shoulders "I know you don't want to hear it but maybe she didn't know maybe she was just as in the dark as you were" Kate nodded. As they came up to the bench she was sitting on they stopped "why? Why didn't you say something anything?" Kate asked "I didn't know trust me if I had known it was you would never have agreed to coming today, I just wanted to know who my daughter was I didn't know I already knew her" Kate looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear. "But you don't, not really not the way a mother should know her daughter." Tony held on to her hand tighter. "Do you want to come and get some lunch with us, you two could talk" but Kate's mother shook her head "please I would like to know who my mother really is."

They sat out side a small coffee shop talking for hours "I'd like to see you more back in DC out side work, if that's all right" Kate nodded "I'd like that, and I didn't mean you couldn't come to the wedding I'd like it if you did, I just don't want them to come" her mother nodded Tony looked at the time " I hate to say this but if we're going to get back before rush hour Katie we have to go back" Kate nodded the three of them got up "I have a few things to get here things that mean a lot to me, I'll see you back in DC ok" her mother nodded they parted ways before Jennifer Shepard turned around " Kate even though I've known you for years, as a mother I'm really proud of the women you've become I couldn't have asked for more."


End file.
